


Going Up, Going Down

by FagurFiskur



Series: 30 day cheesy tropes challenge [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Developing Relationship, Elevator Sex (very brief), Elevators, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 17:46:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1313692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FagurFiskur/pseuds/FagurFiskur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Small snippets of Dean and Castiel's developing relationship via their elevator meetings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Up, Going Down

**Author's Note:**

> 30 day cheesy trope challenge: #26 - Elevator Meeting(s)
> 
> [The challenge](http://ghiraher.tumblr.com/post/37135733342/30-day-cheesy-tropes-challenge)
> 
> The explicit rating is due to one very brief scene. Sorry to those of you who were hoping for smut.

Castiel was used to riding the elevator alone on his way to work. He worked the midnight shift at a local retirement home and by the time he left his apartment, most of the people in the building had gone to bed. He certainly didn't remember ever running into this handsome stranger before.

The stranger smiled at him. He had very nice teeth. "Hi, there."

"Hello," Castiel said. "I haven't seen you before."

"I just moved in," the stranger explained. "Floor eight, apartment F. I'm Dean, by the way."

He held out his hand and Castiel shook it. "I'm Castiel. Floor ten, apartment D."

"Cool." The elevator chimed, having reached the ground floor, and the doors opened. "It was nice meeting you, Cas. Maybe I'll come up to the tenth floor and say hi sometime?"

Castiel nodded, surprised that he truly meant it. "I would like that."

\---

"Hey, Cas."

Castiel's heart jumped in his chest at that voice, and he smiled unconsciously. "Hello, Dean."

Dean was smiling as well. There was a light flush in his cheeks that reminded Castiel of the last time they'd met. "Long time, no see."

It had been less than twelve hours. Far too long, in Castiel's opinion. How long after the first date was it appropriate to schedule another? "You forgot your jacket at my apartment."

"I was wondering where that was." Dean's eyes wandered down, then up again. Castiel felt very bare under the scrutiny. "Guess I'll have to come by and pick it up."

The elevator chimed.

"I suppose you will."

\---

The elevator doors had not yet closed when Dean got on his knees.

"We are-" Castiel gasped, as Dean mouthed him through his pants, "-half a minute away from my apartment. Couldn't this wait?"

"No," Dean said. In one smooth movement, he tugged down the zipper on Cas' pants and pulled his cock out from his underwear.

He closed his mouth around it and Cas jerked his hips forward into that wet heat, completely unprepared. He wasn't a teenager anymore and couldn't quite go from zero to sixty, but the suction from Dean's mouth was doing some amazing things to him.

Castiel didn't even hear the chime but one moment, Dean was tucking him back into his underwear and standing up, and the next, the doors were sliding open.

"C'mon Cas," Dean said breathlessly, a teasing grin on his face. "Ten seconds and you can have my mouth back on your cock."

Castiel was half-tempted to tug Dean right back down to his knees, but he nodded and stiffly followed Dean out into the hallway.

\---

"Hey, Cas." Dean's voice was subdued, ashamed. Good, he had every reason to be. "I called you." Eleven times, not that Castiel was counting. "I guess you forgot your phone at home?"

"No," Castiel said. "I didn't pick up because I didn't want to talk to you."

Dean grimaced. "Look, man, I'm sorry."

"You're sorry," Castiel echoed. "You told me you were honest about who you are with your family."

"I didn't word it _exactly_ like that..."

Castiel glared at him. "You introduced me to your brother as your friend. How, exactly, would you count that as being honest?"

Dean lowered his head to the ground, looking properly chastised. He didn't offer up another word in his defense and when the elevator doors opened, he left in a hurry.

\---

Castiel missed Dean. He hadn't realized just how much, until the elevator stopped on the eighth floor and he saw those deep green eyes for the first time in two weeks.

"Cas." Dean sounded as surprised as Castiel himself felt. Understandable, as Castiel was rarely up in the middle of the day. "Uh, hi."

"Hello, Dean."

They settled into an uncomfortable silence. Even Castiel, who could be described at the best of times as socially illiterate, could feel the tension in the air.

"I told Sam," Dean blurted out suddenly. "I mean, not about us, since we're not exactly an 'us' anymore. But, about liking dudes in general."

Castiel opened his mouth, then closed it again. There were so many things he wanted to say to Dean - To ask how Sam had taken it. To tell him that he hadn't meant to push Dean into this but he was happy for him. That he desperately wanted for them to still be an 'us'.

Before he could decide on what to say, the elevator chimed.

"Just thought you should know," Dean muttered, and then he was gone.

\---

"Sam's getting married," Dean said, as soon as he stepped into the elevator.

"Hello to you too, Dean."

Dean rolled his eyes and leaned forward to give Castiel a quick kiss in greeting. "Hi, Cas. So it's in three months and I want you to be my date. Give the whole 'meeting the family' thing another try. What do you say?"

Castiel blinked. "You want me to meet your family? As your... date?"

"Well, yeah." Dean shrugged sheepishly, the tips of his ears turning red. "I just figured..."

Castiel wasn't quite sure what to say, still in shock over the fact that Dean not only wanted to introduce him to his family but also apparently assumed that they would still be together in three months.

"You don't have to go," Dean said, clearly mistaking Castiel's shock for hesitation.

"I want to," Castiel assured him.

"Oh." Dean licked his lips. "Good."

The elevator chimed.


End file.
